Visit
by Spiderlass
Summary: Future!Klaine. It's Burt and Carole's first time meeting Elise, and Kurt's more than a little nervous...


"Okay, it took all night and most of the morning, but this apartment is finally clean as a whistle!"  
>I looked up at my husband. "Kurt, sweetie, this place doesn't look any different than yesterday..."<br>"Incorrect! I finally got everything organized, dusted, and shiny!"  
>I laughed a little at his antics. "Honey, your <em>parents<em> are coming for a visit, not the Queen of France."  
>Kurt scowled at me. "Blaine, France doesn't <em>have<em> a queen. And I know, but is it so wrong for me to want to impress him?"  
>"No. But your dad works as a mechanic. I don't think he cares for looks much. Besides, he already knows you're great."<br>He sighed. "Yeah, but I just want everything to be perfect when he meets his-"  
>Suddenly, my husband stood straight up, as if an electrical current had just went through him.<br>"Something wrong?"  
>"Where's the baby?"<br>"Huh?"  
>Kurt started to freak out. "OH MY GOD WE LOST ELISE! QUICK, CALL THE POLICE! NO WAIT, CALL FINN! WAIT, DON'T CALL FINN HE'S AN IDIOT! OH MY-"<br>"KURT!"  
>He stopped yelling and looked at me. I pointed to the TV.<br>Sure enough, our three-month-old daughter was sitting on her butt, watching some popular show for babies and babbling along.  
>"She's fine."<br>"O-Oh." Kurt said sheepishly.  
>Right then, the doorbell rang.<br>"Oh!" Kurt clapped and started towards the door. "Get Elise!"  
>I smiled. Time for the show.<p>

I made my way over to the couch, picked up the remote, and clicked the TV off.  
>Elise couldn't do much more than babble and make gurgling sounds, but the look she gave me said, <em>Why TV go bye-bye?<em>  
>"Hey, pumpkin. Time to meet Grandpa and Grandma."<br>She cocked her head to left in a quizzical manner. If it wasn't for the dark curls on her head, I'd swear Kurt was her dad.  
>"Hi Dad! Hi Mom!"<br>"Hey, kiddo." Burt pulled his son in for a hug, as did Carol.  
>Still smiling, I picked Elise up and walked over to the front door.<br>"Hi Burt, hey Carol!"  
>"There you are, Blaine!" Both of the older couple's eyes widened when they saw the little girl in my arms. "And there she is."<br>Burt took a step forward. "May I?"  
>"Sure." I handed Elise off to him.<br>Blue eyes met green as Burt made eye contact with his granddaughter for the first time. After a couple of seconds, Elise smiled and giggled.  
>I could tell Burt was almost in tears. And I knew why.<br>He was holding a grandchild he once thought would never exist.  
>Said grandchild, in the meantime, had become fascinated with Burt's hat. With a lot of effort, Elise pulled off his baseball cap and put it on herself.<br>She then looked around, confused as to why the world had suddenly disappeared.  
>Everyone burst out laughing. At three-months-old, we could already tell that Miss Elise was going to be quite a character.<p>

A few hours later, the doorbell rang again.  
>"I'll get it!" I called. I opened the door, and was immediately squeezed to death by a certain tiny Broadway star.<br>"Hi, Blaine!" Rachel squealed.  
>"H-Hello... Rachel..." Rachel may not have been very tall or big, but her hugs usually were like wrestling with Fezzik the Giant: smothering and painful.<br>"Rachel, stop trying to crush my husband!" Kurt called.  
>She immediately let go, and I sucked in a breath.<br>"Sorry." She said sheepishly. She then ran over to the couch to give Carol a hug.  
>Next came my giant of a stepbrother-in-law.<br>"Uh... hi." I don't think Finn was ever truly going to be used to me. Hell, I'm not even sure if he's used to Kurt.  
>"Hey, pal. How's things been at the Police Station?"<br>"Um, great. How's the book coming?"  
>"Good, good. Hey, where's-"<br>Just then, a two-year-old boy came out of nowhere.  
>"Hi Uncle Blaine!" Alex said cheerfully.<br>I smiled. "Hey there, kiddo. What's up?"  
>"Um... da sky, da ceilin', an' da clouds!" Alex said. Being two, he had a very limited perception of the meaning of "what's up".<br>"There's my favorite Grandson!"  
>"Grammpa!" Alex squealed, running over to him. Elise, in the meantime, had been shifted over to her Aunt Rachel. Upon meeting her, Rachel decided she had the making of a singer and had unofficially made Elise her protege.<br>So far, she was trying to get Elise to say "Ba ba bab ba" in time with the first few lines of _Part of Your World_.  
>"Okay, Elise, try again. <em>Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?<em>"  
>"Babby ba fa fum!"<br>Rachel groaned. "Ughh..."  
>"Rachel, she's three-months-old. Try again when she can make <em>words<em>."  
>Rachel glared at Kurt, annoyed. "If my dads hadn't drilled me in the arts when I was her age, I wouldn't be where I am today!"<br>Kurt snorted and took our daughter back. "Finn, I'm asking you as a brother: please get your own daughter!"  
>Finn laughed. "Uh, no. I think we have our hands full with Alex."<br>At the sound of his name, Alex sat up. "Daaaaaaadddy, can we eat yet?"  
>Finn looked at Kurt.<br>"Ugh. Fine, Frankenstein and Son, I'll order a pizza."  
>"YAY!"<p> 


End file.
